Twilight Continuation
by Sierraxoxo
Summary: Continuation of Edward and Bella's life after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1 Strength

1. Strength

It had been a few months since it all happened, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, my whole family, our friends and I against the Volturi. A few months, yet it felt like a few days. It's amazing how quickly time passes in this new life. Everything I remember from being human just seems so dull and colourless, like watching a black and white movie, in my new life. The smallest things, like lying here with Edward, seem so much better then they used to be, as much as I thought I couldn't possibly love him anymore than I did, I proved myself wrong.

"Bella..." He interrupted my thought

"I know, she's awake. I can hear her too, remember?" I laughed as I got out of the bed.

"Of course I remember, that's not what I was going to say though love." He shot me a quick glimpse of my favourite crooked smile of his. "I was going to say that Emmett is on his way, prepared for that rematch he's been waiting for."

"Oh for the love of..." I was interrupted then, by the sound of a loud knock on the door.

"Let me in little sister! Or I could always just break the door down! You would love that, wouldn't you sis!"

I opened the door to see him laughing to himself. In a matter of seconds, Edward was behind me with Renesmee in his arms.

"Good morning Emmett," Edward was kind of annoyed based on the tone of his voice. "Do you really have to do this? Aren't you tired of losing yet?"

Before Emmett could respond, Renesmee reaching out to put her hand on his face stopped him. Of course, she could just tell him what she wanted, but she preferred to talk to people this way instead.

"No, not for sure, her strength isn't going to be so powerful forever, if I keep trying, I can beat her!" Emmett smiled at Renesmee for a moment, then turned to me. "What do you think, are you up for it or not?"

"How about later on, I have a little girl to feed at the moment."

"Uhh, fine. But I'm not going to forget!"

"I know you won't Emmett."

He never forgets anything. One of the many things about Emmett that annoy me. However it can sometimes be useful. He hasn't seemed to have forgotten about the little bet that we had. There have been no jokes about my sex life, except for the occasional slip, since he lost the first arm wrestling match. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that he is right. My strength is probably not going to be this strong still in a few months, but until then, I'm free from all of the annoying comments for a little while longer.

Rosalie had come not long after Emmett had left, and she took Renesmee. This was something that she did almost every morning. The two of them would go hunting if it were what Renesmee needed, or they would just spend some time together doing whatever they felt like that day. Lately, Rosalie has been teaching her different things about cars. Something that I'm sure Rosalie enjoys a lot more than Renesmee, but Renesmee is always happy to just spend time with her. I'm sure that she will have a lot of fun this morning, because Jacob is going to be joining them.

Edward once again stopped me mid thought. He placed his hand on my cheek, something that would have me blushing if possible, and gently rubbed his thumb back and forth across it. Then he leaned in, wrapped his other hand around my waist, and kissed me gently with his lips on mine. A few seconds passed, and then he softly pulled away.

"Well, what do you want to do today Mrs. Cullen?"

"I'm fine staying right here if that's okay." I aimed my head up, for him to kiss me again. He took the hint, and again I was lost in his gentle embrace. Then, once again, he gently pulled away.

"Why don't we go to the house and see what everybody is doing?"

He grabbed my hand, holding it gently with our fingers intertwined. Very slowly, we began walking towards the house.

"What do you hear?" I asked quietly as we were walking.

"The same as you." He responded

"I can hear them moving around and doing different things in the house. Esme writing something on a notepad, Alice threatening Jasper and Emmett that they better not destroy anything during their wrestling match or they will hear it from Esme later. Of course Carlisle in his office. I mean what can you hear that you know I can't."

"I know what you meant, but you know that I'd like to try to give them as much privacy as possible."

"Well I know you too well, you are listening anyway, I can tell because of the look on your face, so fill me in. What's going on?"

"You always find a way to win with me." He smiled at me but said nothing else. I tried to make him continue.

"So, what is it?"

"Charlie was considering moving with us when we go." He had a look of concern on his face. "He talked to Carlisle and Esme last night while we were in the cottage putting Renesmee down for bed.

I think that he decided not to though, as long as we come and visit him with Renesmee. He is worried about not seeing her for long periods of time. He doesn't want to miss out on anything because she is growing so quickly. He also would miss you."

"Oh, I didn't think that he would even consider it for a moment. He has never lived anywhere but Forks I don't think. I couldn't picture him leaving here."

"I don't think that he is going to. He just wanted to talk to Carlisle and Esme, to be sure that if he stayed he could still see Nessie."

"Okay, well let's finish talking about this in a little while. I hear Renesmee and I don't want her to get excited about her Grandpa coming if he's not going to."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"And it's not like we are leaving tomorrow. We might not even leave at all. I still don't know if I'm ready to leave here quite yet."

"Of course, we have plenty of time to think about it love. I have no doubt that you are strong enough to handle being around people if you we were to go to school. If you need more time to be here with Charlie though, then that is perfectly okay too."

"I know, I think I'm just enjoying being able to be with him. I never imagined that it would be so easy to be around him so soon."

"I know, and I'm so proud of you for having so much strength. Well we're here, let's go inside and say good morning to everyone shall we?"

"That sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Plans

2. Secret Plans

We walked into the room to see Esme writing on a notepad, just as I had heard.

"Oh, Edward, hello Bella. Edward your father is waiting for you. He wants to talk to you about something I think, he asked me to tell you to come upstairs when you got here."

"Oh, alright, I'll be right back Bella."

"Okay."

I stood there in silence for a moment before Esme spoke again.

"Good he's gone!" She had a very excited smile on her pale face as she spoke. "I don't think he will be listening to us if he's talking to Carlisle." Alice quietly entered the room as Esme spoke.

"We are going to have to be quick. He's going to come back down stairs in six minutes."

"Okay, Bella, we were thinking, you have done so well with being around humans."

"Extremely well!" Alice added.

"We heard you and Edward talking about Renee's birthday coming up. We know how you are sad that you won't be near her to celebrate it."

"You started telling her without me?" Suddenly Rosalie was in the room. "It was pretty much my idea to begin with, thanks for waiting." She definitely had that annoyed attitude in the way she was speaking.

"Sorry, I just saw that he would be coming back down stairs in what is now five minutes." Alice hardly looked sorry, she mostly looked like she thought we were wasting too much time discussing this.

"Okay, what were you going to say Esme?" I had a feeling that whatever it was, Edward wasn't going to like it.

"Well, we all love Renee too, and miss her." I knew what was going on now, they wanted to visit her. If they didn't want to discuss it in front of Edward, that meant he wasn't invited. I could see in all of their faces that they knew I had figured it out. "It would be a girls weekend. The four of us would be gone on Thursday night and back on Sunday."

"Edward can handle Renesmee. It's not even like he would be on his own either. He has Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and even Charlie!" Alice's eyes quickly glanced at the stairs while she was speaking, as if Edward was coming.

"Well I still don't see why we can't take her." Rosalie was looking at Esme now. She had a hard time being away from Renesmee, even for just a few hours. She probably wasn't looking forward to a few days.

Alice and Esme were looking at me though. Ignoring Rosalie's arguing. I had to finally say something…"I would love to, you know that, but…"

"Bella, you know Rosalie, Alice and I will be there to help you the whole time. You don't even need to wear the contacts anymore. We'll figure out a way to explain your appearance."

"Esme, you know that Renee would know better. I look a lot different compared to how I did before. Plus, I can't leave Renesmee and Edward. I'm sorry."

"She hasn't completely made up her mind Esme. She must want to go. I don't see a set future yet."

"Esme why can't we bring her? So what if she looks like Bella?" Rosalie probably wasn't going to stop until she won the argument. "Besides, Bella would probably come if we could bring Renesmee."

"You saw the look on Charlie's face the first time he saw her. It's too obvious. Besides, we couldn't take both Bella and Renesmee from Edward. Let's not push him too far over the edge, okay?"

"Uhh, fine." Rose rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Excellent!"

"What?" Rose was up on her feet again.

"I knew you would come! I saw it, the four of us are going to go!" She looked almost as excited as she was when she got her Porsche."

"I'm only going if it's just for the weekend. Oh, and you have to tell Edward."

"He'll be okay with it, because we are all going together." Alice being able to look into the future was very helpful sometimes. "He won't want you to leave at first, but then he'll be okay with it."

I pressed my lips together, thinking about having to be apart from him.

"He's coming down, sit down and talk about something else. Nobody think about it!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch. "Bella, maybe you could use your shield to keep him out of our minds."

"He would know we were hiding something."

"Hiding what?" Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Carlisle.

I should have seen that one coming. No, Alice should have seen that one coming. I knew we were probably making this a bigger deal then it was. He just didn't like having to be apart from me. Neither of us liked being apart. He still couldn't forgive himself for leaving me, even though I know he did it because he loved me. I also knew he would be concerned about Renee seeing me. He was always worried about me when I was around any human, let alone the people who I cared about. Maybe it would be a good idea to bring Renesmee. She always calmed me down in a crisis. Or at any time really. It helped me to not over react; Knowing that she was in my arms and I couldn't do anything that would potentially harm her in the slightest way. Her quick little heartbeat can help me stay calm. I mostly take advantage of this whenever Jacob is near me. He always finds a way to frustrate me and cause me more problems then is necessary. Edward was standing in front of me now. Waiting for an answer. I hadn't put my shield out, so everybody must be doing a good job not thinking about it. Otherwise he would know that we were planning on going away by now.

"Great! Alice how did you not see that one coming?"

"Sorry Bella, I guess I was a little preoccupied." She looked at me for a moment and then turned to Edward. "It's nothing Edward, we're just talking. Don't be so paranoid and into everybody's business all of the time." Typical Alice rolled her eyes in the mocking way that she does whenever she's talking to Edward.

"What did Carlisle want?" I didn't have to change the subject, I could just tell him. It wasn't that big of a deal after all. I just don't like for him to have to worry about things. The sooner I tell him, the sooner he has to worry about me.

"Smooth," he gave me the 'You'll be telling me later grin' and continued, "he just wanted to show me some stuff about some medical school."

"Medical school? Are you thinking about going?" Edward already knows quite a lot because of Carlisle, but going to an actual medical school has been one of the things that he has wanted to do for a while.

"Not right now, it's not really close to where we live. Maybe in the future, when we move. Also once Renesmee is older." I know how badly he has wanted to go. I also know that aside from me going to school, we hadn't really had that much of a reason to leave Forks. If this is something that will make him happy though, I could consider moving sooner. He has always done things for me; I could help him with this one thing. If the school is close enough to Forks, then I can still see Charlie, as often as I can. Not yet though, maybe in a year. That's enough time for me to convince Edward to go. I need to do this one thing for my husband, he always thinks about everybody before himself. He deserves to have everything he wants as well. Even if he's not ready to admit how badly he wants it yet.


End file.
